In the Arms of Sleep
by VietAngel
Summary: Sleep will not come to this tired body now; peace will not come to this lonely heart. There are some things I'll live without, but I want you to know that I need you right now. I need you tonight. Callie and Mark.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: In the Arms of Sleep (1/2)**  
Author**: VietAngel**  
Rating**: Chapter 1: M, Chapter 2: K+**  
Pairing**: Mark/Callie (of course)

**Summary**: Sleep will not come to this tired body now; peace will not come to this lonely heart. There are some things I'll live without, but I want you to know that I need you right now. I need you tonight. This follows all those other Mark/Callie one-shots I've been beating everybody over the head with.

**Author's Note**: So this was supposed to be a one shot, but five pages in it started screaming at me and begging to be a two-parter. Anyway, the title is a brilliant Smashing Pumpkins song in case you didn't know. The summary is the first verse.

**Soundtrack**: There's a soundtrack, but I'm holding the goodies for part 2.

* * *

Mark jerked his eyes away from his paperwork, startled by the sound of the door slamming and locking. He hadn't even heard her open it. He smiled and licked his lips as he took in the sight of his gorgeous wife. He didn't know how Callie did it, but she somehow managed to get more breathtaking every single day. He had no idea what she was up to, but he knew it was something when she proceeded to close the blinds.

"Cal, what are you up to and why are you dressed like that?" he asked, referring to the black trench coat and four-inch strappy sandals she was wearing. It definitely wasn't her usual workday attire. Even more suspicious was the fact that she wasn't even scheduled to work that day. She turned and smiled—chocolate brown eyes glittering with devilish mirth.

Sauntering slowly toward his desk doing her best Marilyn Monroe impression, she began to sing "Happy Birthday Mr. President". Mark smiled widely as she swept all of his paperwork into the floor and began to crawl toward him across the large wooden surface. By the time she finished she was mere inches from his face and he just couldn't resist the urge to fist a hand in her hair and kiss her. When they were finally forced to break apart and breathe, she shifted so she was perched on the edge of his desk and crossed her legs.

"Thank you for the show, but it's not my birthday," Mark replied.

"I know, but it's the only song I could think of with the word 'president' in it…and I wanted to congratulate you for being elected president of the Seattle Association of Cosmetic Surgeons," she replied. He rolled toward her in his chair and uncrossed her legs. Spreading her knees apart, he rolled forward until he was settled perfectly between them.

"So is there more to this show, or is the trench coat just because it's laundry day?" he asked, eying her salaciously. She giggled and planted her feet on the arm rests of his chair. He feigned hurt as she pushed him away. She hopped down and turned away from him, planting her palms flat on the desk in front of her.

"If you want the present, you've got to unwrap it," she replied, looking over her shoulder and poking her ass out a little. He smirked and rolled toward her until his face was mere inches from her backside. He slid his hands up the backs of her thighs, under her coat, and around to cup her hips. She had a ticklish spot on her right hip bone that nearly made her squirm out of his grasp. She hated when he did that. Whenever he wanted her to give in and let him have his way he would tickle her there relentlessly until she surrendered.

He flipped her coat up and smiled as her panties were revealed. Black, boy cut, with "follow the white rabbit…" written across the back…cute, geeky—and so Callie. Mark pressed a kiss to the little white bunny on her backside and stood. Reaching around in front of her, he loosened the belt of her coat and began to peel it from her body—revealing the caramel colored plane of her back inch by inch. He kissed her shoulder before grabbing her chin firmly and turning her head so he could meet her lips.

His fingertips traveled a winding path down her neck, across her breast, and down her stomach. She squirmed in anticipation as they inched down into her panties. He ran his tongue along the back of her neck and slid his middle finger along her wet slit before slipping it inside her—just one slow stroke. She gasped and moaned and whimpered all at once as he refused to give her more. His hand was almost out of her panties when she stilled it with her own and guided his fingers to exactly where she wanted them to be, raising one leg and resting her knee on the desk for better access. Many years of experience had taught him that Callie was a woman who knew exactly what she wanted, and he loved that about her. She was the first woman to ever rock his world in a way that left him gasping for breath and begging for more. Shaking off the reverie, he obliged her silent request by rubbing soft circles around her clit. He knew he was doing something right when her knees buckled.

"Mark, stop playing and fuck me," Callie panted.

"Whatever you say, hon," Mark replied. With his free hand he dropped his pants, tugged her panties down, and entered her with one quick thrust. He pulled back out and slammed back into her harder with each thrust while maintaining the contact with her clit. She came first, screaming his name and he followed a few seconds behind her…her name the only word on his lips. If there was anyone in the hallway they surely heard them, but Mark didn't give a damn. "Are you okay baby?"

"I'm fine," she mumbled. She was bent over with her forehead on his desk trying to catch her breath. Mark pulled his pants up and flopped down into his chair. Callie still wasn't in any shape to get herself together and Mark smirked…he still had it. He pulled her panties up and helped her back into her coat before settling her in his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. They just sat there in comfortable silence for a while.

"You know sweetie, between the two of us we have enough money to live out the rest of our lives comfortably. What do you say we go tell Chief Webber we quit right now and go home and spend the rest of the day just like this?" Mark asked. He wasn't really serious, but if she said yes he would sure as hell go along with it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"I would love to, but we have three daughters which means three times the college tuition and possibly three weddings that the father of the brides is expected to pay for," she started, "Babe, we might need to get part-time jobs."

"Shit, you're right! I hope Playgirl Magazine is taking applications," Mark replied.

"Nope, that dick belongs to me and is for my eyes only," she replied, placing soft pecks on his lips.

"Oh yeah? Is your name on it?" Mark asked, teasing her.

"Yeah, smart ass...it is. I wrote it with my tongue on our wedding night, don't you remember?" she shot back. She smiled when she felt him harden against her thigh. "Hmm, you might not remember…but by the way he's poking me in the thigh I'm guessing junior does."

Callie kissed Mark once more before hopping off his lap and heading for the door.

"Where the hell are you going?" Mark yelled after her. "I don't think we're done here."

"Yes we are, you have work to do," she replied. "Make sure you're home by five so you have time to get changed. The car will be coming to pick us up at six-thirty and the guest of honor cannot be late to his own banquet."

"Yes dear," Mark replied sarcastically. Callie just giggled and flipped him a bird before disappearing around the corner. Mark sat back and wondered how the hell she still managed to make his heart flutter after all these years.

* * *

"I'm going to kill him!" Callie yelled as she emerged from the bathroom in her lingerie. She was wearing a black tulle basque with matching panties, both detailed in scarlet red silk ribbons…the ensemble made all the more stunning by the silk stockings and stiletto heels that accentuated her long legs. "It's after five! I specifically told him to be here by five!"

"Oooh, is that Agent Provocateur?" Addison asked excitedly.

"You, shut the hell up…miss I can't call my best friend for two weeks because I'm too busy with my quack alternative medicine boy toy," Callie replied.

"You won't have to kill him, because I'm going to strangle both of you if you lose one more pound, Calliope Iphigenia Torres!" Amaia Torres interrupted as she took in the sight of her daughter. She knew that Callie had lost weight, but this was the first time she'd seen her when she wasn't fully clothed. She wasn't rail thin like her friends, but she had definitely lost some of her signature Torres woman curves.

"Mami, it's not like I'm trying to lose weight. I actually kind of miss my curves…but having three children and being the Head of Orthopedics means a lot of running around and not much time to eat," Callie replied. "You'll be happy to know that Mark has been nagging the hell out of me about it too. Could you fasten this for me please?"

"Dude, you are aware that we can see your entire ass right?" Meredith said as she sat on the bed between Cristina and Addison munching on a cookie. The three of them were on babysitting duty while Mark, Callie, and her parents attended the Seattle Association of Cosmetic Surgeons banquet.

"Yes, and that shouldn't bother any of you considering you've all seen me push more than one child out of my vagina," Callie replied as she glared over her shoulder.

"She's right, her ass is much less frightening," Cristina interjected.

"Might I add that you have a fabulous ass?" Addison replied, clearly sucking up to try and get back on Callie's good side.

"Why are you still talking, she-devil?" Callie replied.

"Oh come on, Cal! What can I do to make it up to you?" Addison asked. Callie pointedly ignored her and she crossed her arms over her chest and sighed dejectedly. Sometimes having a best friend sucked.

"She's right darling, you do have a fabulous ass…you inherited it from me," Amaia interjected.

"Mom! Ewwww! No talking about your ass!" Callie shuddered. Amaia winked and gave Addison a high five before heading to the closet to retrieve Callie's gown. Callie rolled her eyes in the mirror. Her mother returned shortly and helped her into a gorgeous black charmeuse gown. She was stunning. Her hair was the last remaining obstacle and after fussing with it for twenty minutes they still hadn't gotten anywhere. Callie groaned in frustration and turned to Addison. "Addie, will you help me with my hair please?"

"I'm sorry, I could've sworn I heard my name…but Callie's the only person talking so I know I must be mistaken," Addison replied sarcastically.

"Come on Ads, please? I promise I'll love you again if you can fix my hair," she said. Addison wanted to protest, but she could never say no to Callie when she was giving her that look…the one with the pouting and the big brown puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but no more calling Pete a quack," Addison said. Callie nodded her agreement and a half hour later she had perfectly coifed curls.

It was nearing six-thirty and Mark was still nowhere to be found. Callie paced the room angrily with the phone in hand screaming threatening messages onto Mark's voicemail. She growled in frustration and slammed the phone on the bed.

"I swear I'm going to fucking break his neck when I see him!" she yelled.

"You are not. He's the father of your children…including the one you probably have on the way after all that screaming I heard you doing in his office this morning," Cristina said in her signature deadpan.

"You're pregnant again?" Meredith chimed in.

"No! Well, I don't…we didn't exactly use any protection, but—stop distracting me from my anger!" Callie said.

"Shut it drama queen. You know you're going forgive him ten seconds after he shows up, because you two freaky fuckers were made for each other," Cristina said. "You love him, he loves you, you have frickin' adorable kids…you are all sickeningly perfect."

Callie sighed and flopped backwards onto the bed, with all three of her friends following suit. She wasn't really mad at him so much as worried. Something just felt wrong…like her heart wasn't beating right, and she didn't know why. She felt jittery and slightly sick to her stomach.

"I'm just worried. It's not like him to be so late unless he's stuck in a surgery or something…and I know he's not because I called Chief Webber an hour ago and he said he left on time. He hasn't returned any of my calls either. Something feels wrong, like my chest is about to cave in and it's scaring me," Callie said.

Callie sat up quickly, holding a hand over her chest as if it would keep her heart in place. Meredith grabbed her other hand while Addison rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Cal, you're going to worry yourself sick. Try to calm down…I'm sure he's fine. He's Mark, he's always fine," Addison replied. Addison put on a brave face for her friend because that's what Callie needed at the moment, but she was worried too. If he was still the Mark she knew in college she wouldn't have thought anything of it, but he wasn't that person anymore. Callie had changed him for the better. Mark the husband and father wasn't the type of guy to make his family worry…so the fact that no one had heard from him didn't sit well with her. After nearly a decade of marriage, Callie and Mark shared an unbreakable bond. Addison knew that if Callie was worried they should all be.

It was an unusually warm day in Seattle. It was one of the rare occasions when the sun was shining. The sound of a car door slamming drifted through the open window of Callie and Mark's bedroom on the wings of a cool breeze. She jumped up and bolted down the stairs with Addison, Cristina, and Meredith hot on her heels. She had hoped to find Mark, but instead it was Derek standing at her front door—and the look on his face was enough to make her heart stop.

"No!" she cried out. Her hand immediately clamped over her mouth and tears sprang to her eyes.

"Callie…it's Mark…he was in an accident," Derek started. He was having trouble getting the words out. Standing before him was a woman he had come to know and love like a sister over the years, and here he was delivering terrible news and watching her fall apart right in front of him. He could see her knees start to buckle and ran to her. Catching her before she fell, he lowered both her and himself to the floor gently. "He's alive, but he's in pretty bad shape…I need to get you to the hospital right now."

Callie couldn't speak, couldn't move, couldn't breathe…the only thing she could manage was the word 'daddy' in a barely audible whisper, but that was enough to have Emilio at her side in an instant. He love Mark like he was his own and under any other circumstances he would have been an emotional wreck as well, but his baby needed him to be strong, to carry her when her legs wouldn't cooperate…and he damn sure wasn't going to let her down. He scooped her into his arms as if he were in his twenties instead of his seventies. He had suffered with severe back pain for years due to injuries sustained during his military career, and there was no reason he should have been able to lift his fully grown daughter…but a father's love knew no boundaries—physical or otherwise. As he carried her out to the car, feeling her tears soaking the collar of his tux as she sobbed into his neck, he found himself hoping and praying with all his heart that Mark was thinking the same thing—a father's love knows no boundaries—because that's the kind of thought that could keep a man alive under the most dire circumstances.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: In the Arms of Sleep (2/2)  
**Authors**: VietAngel and Chelle Storey-Daniel  
**Rating**: K

**Soundtrack**:

Paolo Nutini – "Loving You"  
KT Tunstall – "Universe and U"  
Snow Patrol – "Open Your Eyes"  
Smashing Pumpkins – "In the Arms of Sleep"  
Adele – "Crazy for You"  
The Cardigans – "You're the Storm"

* * *

Callie shook her head when Emilio held out a cup of hot chocolate. She also brushed aside his suit jacket when he laid it over her shoulders. Despite the fact that she was trembling ... sweat was rolling down her back. When he sat beside her and took her hand, she got to her feet and paced the length of the room. It was nothing personal, but being comforted by anyone other than her husband simply would not do. She took two turns in the waiting room, then glanced up at the clock. Three hours for major surgery wasn't that long, she told herself. Mark was in good hands. She just wished they were hers.

George, who had been gazing in through the window, slowly opened the door and gazed at her. He was aware that Callie's father was watching him in the same way that a lion watched its prey, but he took a step into the lion's den anyway and said, "I got an update. He's doing great. They're giving him blood and they've removed his spleen. They just need to patch up his liver now and ... you look so pretty."

Callie stopped walking and glanced his way. She looked through him. "I wouldn't show him my dress. I wanted it to be a surprise. He - he may never get to see it. Oh god... Daddy, what if he never sees my dress?"

Emilio got to his feet and pulled her into his arms. He held out his hand for the bottle of water, not asking if it was intended for his daughter, and snapped, "Get some tissue, O'Malley. Don't just stand there."

George left quickly and when he returned, he found Callie sitting in one of the stiff chairs and her father was kneeling in front of her, speaking softly. "Here you go."

The door opened behind them and Callie's mother hurried into the room with Addison right behind her. They took the seats on either side of her and wrapped their arms around her, but she seemed to take no comfort in their presence. Amaia felt helpless sitting there watching her child be wracked by painful hiccups because she was crying so hard. All she could do was wipe the tears from Callie's reddened and swollen eyes. Addison just stroked her hair and wished like hell that she had stayed home with Meredith, Cristina, and the girls because it was killing her to see Callie like this.

"I forgot to tell him I loved him this morning" she said in a voice that was paper thin and haunted. "I could have told him that instead of being a sarcastic asshole and flipping him a bird. I could have made love to him again instead of telling him to get back to work. What if I never feel his touch again? I can't-sometimes I can't sleep without him."

"You won't have to, mija…he's going to be fine. You didn't have to tell him you loved him this morning because he already knows. He's known for a very long time. I know Mark, he's a strong man…a good man. He has you and those three gorgeous little girls to think about-he'll pull through," Emilio replied.

For the first time in her life, Callie doubted her father's words. The OR doors opened and Callie held on to the seat of her chair with a white knuckled grip as Bailey and Chief Webber emerged. The room was dead silent and everyone held their breath as they waited to hear the news. Chief Webber smiled, and finally they could all breathe again. Callie relaxed enough to get to her feet…it couldn't be too bad if he was smiling.

"I'm not going to lie to you because I know you wouldn't appreciate it," he started, looking Callie in the eye. "There were some touch and go moments, he flat-lined once, but we were able to get him back in record time."

"He's stable now…pulled through like a champ," Miranda interjected. "There's no way I was going to let that fool die on you. We had to insert titanium rods in both his legs, so he has a long road of physical therapy ahead of him-but he'll be fine."

Callie felt like a truck had been lifted from her shoulders, while at the same time being just a little bit jealous that some other orthopedic surgeon worked on her man.

"When can I see him?" she asked.

"He should be spending a couple of hours in recovery…" Chief Webber started, but thought better of it when he realized she would likely have a heart attack if she had to wait hours to see him. "…but I guess I can make an exception to the rule this time since you are a medical professional. I'll get him set up in a private room right away and send someone down to get you as soon as he's settled."

"Thank you Richard," Callie said, pulling the older man into a hug. She turned to Miranda and did the same…holding on to her just a little bit longer. They exchanged words that no one else could make out and when they pulled away from each other they were both smiling.

* * *

Mark opened his eyes…his senses coming back to him slowly. Tiny flashing lights, a beeping sound, the smell of antiseptic, and something soft under his fingertips…silk? No, strands-hair-Callie's hair. He turned his head to the right and saw her there, curled up in the uncomfortable hospital chair, swathed in a sea of midnight.

"Callie," he croaked, gently tugging the lock of hair he had wrapped around his finger. She looked up at him bleary eyed and he waited patiently as a gamut of emotions crossed her face. He was content to just look at her, drink the sight of her in, because for a minute there he wasn't sure if he'd ever see that face again. He wanted to stay in that moment forever because he knew it would be the last time that they didn't have any secrets. Beyond that moment there would be things he could never tell her, because he couldn't bear the thought of placing a burden on her heart and soul. He could never tell her that he'd been drawn to the warmth of the light, comforted by the glow. She could never know that he'd almost given up as he waited for the Jaws of Life to get him out of that car. All she could know was that he'd heard her name whispered in his ear, and from that point on he'd fought like hell to get back to her…all for a moment like this. "My God, you're beautiful."

She smiled and stood slowly, wincing slightly at the ache in her muscles. She touched his cheek timidly as she fought hard to put on a brave face, but when took her hand and brought it to his lips, she quickly lost the battle.

"No, baby, please don't cry," he cooed softly as if he was comforting one of his daughters. "I'm fine. I'm here."

She continued to sob and he wanted nothing more than to just take her in his arms and hold her, but he couldn't…and that killed him. He inched over to his left as best he could with two broken legs, leaving a sliver of space just big enough for her to fit on.

"Get in here," he said, patting the small sliver of mattress. She wanted to protest, but her desire to be close to him kicked the shit out of her sensible side. She crawled in carefully and he couldn't have been more thankful that his arms hadn't been injured in the crash. "Does your back hurt? Why the hell didn't anyone get you a cot instead of that damned chair? Someone should have brought you some comfortable clothes."

"Shut up, idiot!" Callie said, smacking him in the arm that wasn't currently wrapped around her. "You do not get to worry about me when you almost died!"

"Ow! Where's the compassion?" he said.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry!" she replied, immediately feeling guilty. She tried to squirm out of his grip and retreat to the safe distance the chair provided, but he held firm.

"Callie, relax. I'm fine, you didn't hurt me…much," he said carefully. "Just a little sore is all."

Silence fell over the room. Callie lay stiffly in his arms, not moving a muscle for fear of hurting him somehow. Mark was content to just breathe her in. There was a moment when he was trapped in the car where he freaked out because he couldn't remember how she smelled. Now he was blanketed in her scent and he just couldn't get enough.

"Chief Webber brought me scrubs," she whispered, "but I didn't want to chance because you never saw my dress. I'm sorry I didn't let you see it when you asked…and I'm sorry I didn't tell you I loved you when I left your office this morning…and…"

"Shh," Mark said, silencing her with a soft kiss. "No apologies. You don't ever have to tell me you love me, Callie. I know you do…it's the only thing I've ever been absolutely sure of."

"I'm glad to hear that," Callie replied.

"Oh yeah? Why?" he asked.

"Because when you're out of here and I kick your ass, you'll know that I'm doing it out of love," she replied. "You almost DIED! Do you have any idea what that would have done to me? I would be a single parent…and my sex life would be REALLY fucked up because no other man could ever know my body like you do-and OH.MY.GOD! YOU WEREN'T EVEN WEARING A SEATBELT! What were you thinking? You're a father, you dumb ass!"

Even though he was getting reamed, he had to smile. It was so good to see her with her spirit back. _That_ was his Callie…not the sad crumpled mess that had crawled into his bed not so long ago. He was finally saved from her rant by Chief Webber entering the room and clearing his throat.

"Dr. Torres, Dr. Sloan…I'm sure you two are aware of the hospital's rule concerning patients' beds," he said.

"Richard, save it. The father of my children and love of my life almost died today…and the fact that you helped save his life is the only thing keeping me from telling you what you can do with that rule," Callie replied with a glare.

"Duly noted. I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't try though," he replied with a wink. "You two have a good night. Try to get some sleep, you both need it."

Callie waited for him to leave the room and looked up at her husband. "I knew something was wrong. I could feel it. You remember when Thalia broke her finger? I knew before the phone rang that she was hurt and it's the same with you. I - I could feel you leaving me."

Mark flinched, thinking of those moments in the car. "Well, that would never happen. I'm not going anywhere."

"We need you, Mark. I need you. When our kids are grown and they go away ... it's gonna be me and you forever and I can't -"

"I know, Callie. I know." He tightened his grip on her, smoothing his hand over her arm. "I feel you, too. All the time."

"Well, you won't be feeling me for a very long time because you didn't have your seatbelt on and -"

Addison pushed the door open and stuck her head in. She carried an overnight bag over her shoulder and smiled tentatively, patting Mark on the arm. "How you feeling?"

"Glad to be here. Even though my beautiful wife is making it very hard to sleep." He frowned when Callie pushed herself up and off the bed. "Baby, I-"

Clearing her throat, Addison held up the bag. "The kids packed what they thought you guys needed. I'm pretty sure I saw Tinkerbell, Callie. I'm so sorry."

Wordlessly, Callie accepted the bag and set it down on the window seat, unzipping it. She rifled through it and then smiled. Aiden had packed her favorite blanket and a photo of herself sitting in Mark's lap. "What did you guys tell them?"

"Well, Cristina has no tact so she told them that their daddy couldn't drive very well and had been in an accident." Addison shrugged apologetically. "Don't worry, Amaia was able to calm them down after that. Thalia and Aiden were crying hard enough to make Evan cry and ... well, they put them in a room with Cristina as punishment."

"Thanks for bringing this," Callie said, lifting her pajamas from the bag. They were indeed Tinkerbell. Pink and green and girly enough to make her children happy every time she wore them.

Addison nodded, looking at her friend closely. She glanced at Mark, then walked to where Callie was and quietly asked, "Are you okay?"

Callie gave her a smile that could only be described as wicked. "Oh, I'm perfectly fine. And so is he ... but it won't last long."

Twenty minutes later, Addison said goodnight and left them alone. Callie turned on the lights so that Mark would miss nothing. She could feel his eyes on her as she reached behind her and felt around for the zipper of her dress. She could have unzipped it easily, but she didn't. Instead, she bit her bottom lip and walked to the side of the bed. "Help?"

He nodded, reaching up to unzip it for her. She heard his breath catch as he exposed the back of her lingerie. Letting the dress pool at her feet, she reached up and meticulously pulled the clips from her hair. When she felt his fingers skimming her hip, she stepped out of his reach and turned around. She knew that nothing was left to the imagination and that didn't matter because he knew ever inch of her by heart. When his eyes glazed over, she licked her lips. "Do I have your attention?"

"Huh?"

Not yet, she thought. Wordlessly, she unfastened one garter and rolled it down her thigh, then over her foot. She tossed that one into the chair behind her and repeated the process on the other leg. That stocking landed on his face. He slowly pulled it away and looked at her bare legs. "Cal-"

"How about now?"

"What do you-"

Reaching up, she unfastened the bra and let her breasts fall free. "You were supposed to be doing this."

"I don't feel so bad that I can't."

She slipped the long sleeved pajama shirt over her head, hiding her smile as he moaned his displeasure. Next, she slid the panties down and pulled a pair of cotton, no nonsense pink briefs from the bag. They were usually reserved for that time of the month and his hatred of them was evident by the litany of swear words that he mumbled. "And I wasn't supposed to wear these for two more weeks."

The see through panties she wore were tossed to his fingertips as she slid the pink ones in place. She watched him fist them in his hand and slipped her pajama bottoms on. "Now ... what have we learned, Sloan?"

"Seatbelts are our friend."

"Mmm hmmm." She nodded. "Anything else?"

"That you always have the upper hand, I'm always wrong, and I love you more than anything."

She spread Aiden's blanket over his bare chest and leaned down. He thought that she was going to kiss him, but she didn't. "You hurt me more than you hurt yourself this time."

"My dick is not broken. I'm pretty sure it's suffering a slow death right now."

"That's how I felt in the waiting room. Don't ever scare me like this again."

"It was an accident, baby." He reached up and touched her face. "I'll always wear my seatbelt from here on out. Is that enough?"

"I suppose."

"Get back in this bed."

"I'm fine here." She sat down in the chair and tugged on fuzzy socks. "Get some sleep."

"I can't sleep without you."

She smiled. She had said something very similar to her father earlier. "I know how that is."

Without another word, she climbed in beside him and gently rested her head on his shoulder.

Side by side and heart to heart ... they fell asleep.

* * *

Exactly four weeks after the worst night of Callie and Mark's lives, Derek delivered Mark to his front door. He was wheelchair bound because he wouldn't be allowed to put weight on his legs for another two weeks, and the cold Seattle rain made his bones ache like nobody's business…but his heart soared the minute he was pushed across the threshold. All of his girls were there waiting for him, and the house was filled with the smell of a hearty, home-cooked meal. For the first time he realized that his friends and family were one in the same, and they were all there waiting for him. This was love—this was a life worth living.

"Welcome home," Callie said while trying to calm a very fussy Evan. As soon as she caught sight of her father she reached for him and he was more than willing to oblige her.

"Hey, baby girl. What's all the fuss about?" he cooed. She curled into his chest and started to drift off immediately.

"I think it's safe to say that she missed being in your arms. She's been giving me a hard time for four weeks straight," Callie said. "I told you not to hold her so much when she was first born…she's spoiled as hell."

"Just like her mother," he shot back lightheartedly. Callie rolled her eyes.

"He's right, mija. Your mother had to practically fight me for you when you were a baby and you couldn't fall asleep without me holding you until you were four years old," Emilio chimed in, kissing his daughter on the cheek.

Aiden and Thalia were both maintaining a safe distance from their father. They both had Callie's eyes—big, brown, and expressive…windows to their souls. It only took one look at those eyes to know that they were both scared. While they'd visited Mark many times in the hospital, they'd never seen him in his wheelchair. It had to be hard for them to see the man who was invincible in their eyes broken, bruised, and unable to walk.

"Mom, could you take her please?" Mark asked, handing a sound asleep Evan off to his mother-in-law. "Hey Aid, Thal…you don't have to be scared, daddy's not going to break if you come closer."

Thalia shook her head and hid behind Callie's leg, but Aiden put on a brave face and took a few steps forward. She paused and waiting to see if he was going to fall apart of disappear, and when he didn't she got up the courage to move a bit closer. He reached out to her and she let out a sigh of relief before finally climbing into his lap. Mark wrapped his arms around her. Words couldn't describe how much he'd missed this.

"Daddy, your arms feel the same," Aiden said softly.

"Oh yeah? What do they feel like pumpkin?" he replied.

"Heaven," she finished in a whisper.

Mark kissed the top of her head and managed to blink back the tears as Thalia crawled into his lap beside her sister. It was moments like these that made all the pain and suffering worth it…heaven couldn't get any better than this.

**Fin.**


End file.
